the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
They don't care about us
They don't care about us is a song by Michael Jackson covered by Michael C. Hall and chorus in the episode Jailhouse music. The negative characters sung this song after being released from jail on the condition that they will never come to the territory of the Cartoon kingdom. about Toffee: Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, aggravation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Bang bang, shot dead Everybody's gone mad All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us Beat me, hate me You can never break me Will me, thrill me You can never kill me Sue me, Sue me Everybody do me Kick me, kick me Don't you black or white me All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my life I am the victim of police brutality, now I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate You're stripping me off my pride oh, for God's sake I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy Set me free Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Trepidation, speculation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Black man, black mail Throw your brother in jail All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my rights Am I invisible because you ignore me? Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now I'm tired of being the victim of shame They're throwing me in a class with a bad name I can't believe this is the land from which I came You know I do really hate to say it The government don't want to see But if Roosevelt was living He wouldn't let this be, no, no Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, speculation Everybody litigation Beat me, bash me You can never trash me Hit me, kick me You can never get me All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us Some things in life they just don't want to see But if Martin Luther was living He wouldn't let this be, no, no Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, segregation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Kick me, kick me Don't you wrong or right me '''crowd: '''All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about us All I want to say is that They don't really care about All I want to say is that They don't really care about All I want to say is that They don't really care about us Category:Songs Category:Songs in English Category:Covers Category:Songs by Michael Jackson Category:Villain songs